


How to get your punk 101

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: And so gay, Chloe and Rachel are so in love, Chloe still in blackwell, F/F, Max is friends with both, Or just show people she is gay, Rachel needs to help othee gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Rachel wants to help those who have problems getting the loves of their lifes. Luckily she and Max and Chloe make an amazing team to give love tips. There is humour at lots of parts and fluff





	How to get your punk 101

"Is it on Max?"

"Yes, yes but I'm sure this is not the reason why this camera is supposed-"

"Hush now, I'm the model for your project and you agreed to help with this. No one should suffer the way I did!"

Max sighed loudly, making sure that the blonde before her heard her, before she nodded her head.

When she had started the year, she had expected mostly calmness. Maybe a little bit of mischievousness and adventures with her best friend Chloe, but nothing more.

However, things had changed a hella lot more than she expected. Chloe had become a badass and awesome girl, a strand of blue on her hair but her heart of gold was still there, something Max didn't even doubt.

But with Chloe also came Rachel Amber. The Rachel Amber as Chloe had introduced her. Was there supposed to be another girl with the same name? Max didn't even ask.

Rachel was… intriguing. She looked open and sociable, but Max could see that she was more of a lone wolf than she looked. Her looks were, well beautiful. Who wouldn't call her beautiful though?

At first Max was kinda suprised. Both Chloe and Rachel looked opposites, but as the saying goes, never judge a book by it's cover.

Chloe and Rachel were made for each other. She could say that much. They cared for each other so much Max was sure a freaking supernatural thing would happen if Chloe was without Rachel.

Well that never would happen, seeing Rachel couldn't even keep her hands off Chloe, and that she loved Chloe too much for words. The same went with Chloe.

"Chloe is probably going to kill you" whispered the small brunette, her attention on the camera on her hands. It was a super new and professional camera, gift to her by Rachel herself, and she couldn't even refuse it. The blonde hadn't given her a chance to.

"Oh Max, Max. That's the secret, Chloe would never get angry at this. It's not like I'm secretly doing drugs or cheating on her. Just helping other people with their future relationships" Rachel nodded her head at her own words. She would either be not herself or dead to do that to Chloe.

"If you say so. Where do you want to start?" asked Max. She felt herself being dragged by Rachel to the school yard.

Moments passed as Rachel looked around, until she nodded her head and turned to face Max again.

"You can start your vid!" said Rachel and Max only raised the camera and tapped the button, the video starting.

"Hello everyone! I'm Rachel or as my beautiful and amazing girlfriend Chloe calls me "The" Rachel Amber. Today I will do a video called How to get your punk 101!" started Rachel, walking towards the school inside.

Max sighed again. What had she dragged herself in?

"First of all, you find your crush. Is she brunnete, cool, awesome and beautiful, cute and hella smart in chemistry even if she is close to failing? Then you got the perfect catch! Now you watch her from afar, and try to decipher what she does and likes. But all of this in secret" said Rachel and winked by the end of her words, putting a finger on her lips.

"That's called stalking Rach" said Max from behind the camera and Rachel glared at her once before smiling again.

"Anyway, after that you find her interests. Did you find them? Good then find a way to get her to you without making her suspicious or giving light to the fact that everything was made in a way so you could talk to her"

Rachel continued to walk and Max behind her, shaking her head with a smile. No wonder Chloe had falled head on in love. Rachel loved her so much you could see it from space.

"Then, when you find her at the place where you planned would bring you together, don't take her eyes off her. When she disappears follow her and then you will probably find her fighting some dicks. Then, boom! You come as an heroine and save her. Tip for this case. After she punches them in the dicks, stare at her in a totally homo way, then take her hand and run away" continued the blonde, pulling Steph out of nowhere beside her who was wearing clothes similar to what Chloe would wear.

"If you arrived here then great job! Half the job is finished! Now, with your psychic powers, the next day in school open the door for her the same moment she is going to enter and drag her to where you are. This is a tricky part now. You should ask her about something which you were discussing with others, but also something which you clearly mean for her. Just wink and show off before her and you did this step again!"

Rachel winked at the camera and continued to walk again, dragging Steph with her, who by now had just accepted her fate and was just letting herself be dragged by the pretty blonde.

"Remember kids, make sure to ask her for something you need but which can easily get, then when you ask her for it make sure you are half naked. It might be your belt, but who cares? You can easily put it in the end but the whole point is to swoon her. Smirk a lot and flirt. A hella lot" Max chuckled at her words. Seriously, her best friend was too much of a brick sometimes. The last thing for Rachel to have done if Chloe still wouldn't have gotten the message was to wear a shirt reading "I'm hella gay for Chloe hella Price"

While Rachel continued to talk, this time with flirting tips which Max was sure that she hadn't done to Chloe back when she was still flirting with her ( no one would believe it but Rachel wasn't as hella smooth as she thought) the girl of Rachel's affection walked out of the chemistry room.

"Mad Max, why are you record… Fuck" Chloe didn't even need to ask, if Rachel smirking and winking at Steph who was wearing her clothes and Max recording them wasn't enough of a reply.

"Tried to stop her but nothing can" added Max, as if that put the blame off her.

"Chloe!" called Rachel excited and Max turned the camera and moved away to record how Rachel literally jumped on her arms, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Chloe didn't refuse, lifting her middle finger towards the whistles she heard. Putting her girlfriend down, she took her beanie from her back pocket and put it on. Max could literally see the ideas Rachel was getting on her mind on the moments if the smirk wasn't enough.

"I have a question. How does your pocked hold a beanie, cigarettes, lighter, your phone and probably a pic of you and Rachel?" asked Steph confused, scratching her own head through her beanie.

As a reply, Chloe only shrugged.

"I don't kn-RACHEL!" She didn't even finish her sentence as she called her girlfriend's name, who was too busy sneaking her hands on her ass. However, when Rachel took her hands back with a smirk Chloe knew that ass grabbing wasn't the reason why Rachel did that.

"So you do have a pic of us! So cute Priceless" said Rachel, waving the black and white photo Max had taken of them two kissing under the mistletoe.

Chloe blushed embarrassed at being caught being a sap. She was Chloe Price for fuck sake! She liked destroying stuff and being badass and petting scary dogs.

Not being caught with a picture of her absolutely beautiful girlfriend on her pocket. Her reputation as a scary punk was coming to an end and she could see it.

"Shut up Amber. Why is Steph here too?" Said girl only waved, leaning against the lockers.

"She was helping me with my video 'How to get your punk 101'! A new and simple way to help people in love to not pass the struggles I did when I tried to get you" explained Rachel, way too excited for this.

"Are you even fucking serious? I leave you for one afternoon, three fucking hours and you get hella weird ideas"

Chloe saw as Rachel's eyes dropped and she started playing with the hem of her flannel. Oh no, oh no. The puppy eyes were coming. And Chloe knew she couldn't resist them in any fucking way.

One. Two.

"Please, for me, can we do this?" And here they came. Green eyes looking at her that way always made Chloe succumb to her wishes, even if it was for something as stupid as this.

"Fine! Fine we will do the vid. Mad Max if you can" Max only nodded her head, way past trying to beg for her freedom.

Turning the camera towards herself, she motioned to Chloe and Rachel which now were behind her.

"This is the second part of How to get your punk 101. Our special guest, Chloe Price just came here and she will help Professor Rachel with the lesson" with that said, she turned the camera again to only focus on Chloe and Rachel.

"So this is my special and amazing and super cute punk Chloe. Say hi Chloe!" Said Rachel excited. Chloe, like the whipped lesbian in love she was, just grunted an hello out. Damn it Rachel.

"Now after the steps I told you all, I shall tell you tips on how to have a beautiful relationship full of love and passion like me and Chloe" Max recorded as they entered on an empty class, in which Rachel went directly to the white board, Chloe throwing her her marker.

"Thanks hon! Now, first thing. You show your punk your love. Do not in any way make her sad or anything. The only teasing shall be done without touching her feelings or when you two are in be-"

"Rachel Amber I swear to God" was all Chloe said to shut her up. Rachel only rolled her eyes.

"Oh fucking blow me Chloe. They need to know the secrets of a good relationship! Now with rule number two! In no way you cheat on her. I don't care at all. You shouldn't go sleep with a drug dealer and then a hot man only cuz he is hot. Probably in the end you will end up dead under the ground with no grave" Rachel nodded her head at her own wise words. No one should do such vile thing. Who even would do that? Not her anyway.

A moment of awkward silence passed, till Max coughed suprised. She knew giving Rachel to read that book after their talk with Samuel wasn't a good idea.

"I think you have been reading The Chaos Theory a bit too much. You really shouldn't talk with Samuel" added Chloe, scratching her head under her beanie.

"That is an amazing book which opened my eyes on the dark side of the world. Beside the time travel adventures of the shy girl as she tries to save her hot as fuck best friend but in the end only makes the situation worse is fascinating. Even if the book ended right when the girl had to choose between her best friend or the town" Rachel continued to ramble and Chloe just sighed loudly, getting up from her seat.

Turning towards the camera after giving Rachel a kiss which shut her up, Chloe smiled lightly.

"Beside my girlfriend's ramble, the best advice I give you is to be honest and brave. Love doesn't come on your door knocking on a fucking package, so you have to make the first move. Test the waters, tell her you want something like a friendship but more and always be there for her" Chloe's words made Rachel look at her fondly, green eyes tearing up a bit as she felt the love coming from her punk.

Max too smiled at that. No one beside her knew how much Chloe and Rachel loved each other. Firstly since Chloe was her best pirate friend and Rachel was someone she spent a lot of time with and bonded over their love for Chloe, even if hers was platonic.

"That was very sweet Chlo. And for you all, do take our advices. But don't rely everything on them. Love doesn't have a manual after all. However, it is good to have some tips" Rachel's words were said slowly and softly, still maintaining eye contact with her blue haired love.

"Hella yes. Now, to finally end this video with no big purpose whatsoever, may everyone have a hella good luck with their love lifes. May you all get laid!" Max nearly choked at the way Chloe said the last sentence, as if she was saying 'Good luck and be happy'.

What was this thing with them having no shame whatsoever?

"Ditto that! Bye to all and AmberPrice out!" said Rachel with a smile and then Max turned the camera off, placing it on the desk before her.

"How did it go?" asked Rachel, walking beside Max afer giving Chloe a small chaste kiss.

"It went pretty well. The light and the atmosphere made you two look even more amazing. Wowser amazing" her reply made Chloe chuckle as she ruffled her hair. She really loved her best friend and her fixation with the word wowser.

Well, it's better than saying hella to every hella thing.

"Holy shit this looks amazing! Good job Max! I knew I could rely on you!" said Rachel before she hugged her, Max returning the hug with a smile.

However, she had to break the hug when her phone started vibraring and she opened it without looking at the contact, already knowing who was on the other side.

"Steph? Yes…. Mmm yeah?….. okay fine I'll come there…. Not that way! I swear you are hanging too much with Chloe and Rachel… see you later… me too Steph"

Closing the call, she looked at the two girls before her, her two best friends which she wouldn't trade in the world. Even if she had to save the town or them, she would choose them. Or even try to find a way to save all.

Luckily she didn't have to do that choice.

"Sorry guys, need to go to Steph. She needs me to help her with something on the theater room" said Max, putting the camera on her bag which rested against her hip.

Rachel nodded her head and smiled, hugging her once again, until Chloe hugged both and they all started laughing happily.

"Okay Mad Max. Try not to have too much *fun* with Steph if you know what I mean" said Chloe, enjoying how Max blushed red to her ears and nodded her head, before leaving the class.

Now alone with Rachel, she locked the door and then walked behind her girlfriend to hug her from behind.

Rachel smiled and snuggled closer to her, feeling as Chloe kissed her neck gently, both relishing in the silence as they looked outside the gardens of Blackwell.

"The Chaos Theory is a really good book Chlo" said Rachel, interlacing their hands together.

Chloe only rolled her eyes and kissed her head.

"Whatever you say drama lover. Of course you would love a book revolving around romance and lots of mystery and drama" replied her girlfriend, making Rachel turn around to face her with a smirk.

"What would it take to convince you that it's actually a good book?" asked Rachel, her hands moving on Chloe's neck, wrapping them there.

Grinning mischievously, Chloe moved her towards the wall, until Rachel was trapped on the arms of her lover.

"How about a…mmmm… kiss?" she asked softly, not waiting for Rachel's reply to kiss her.

Rachel kissed her back softly, full of love and happiness, trying to show Chloe how much she meant to her. How Chloe was her star, the one to always lead her and give her a reason to move forward.

Breaking the kiss, the girls leaned their foreheads against each other, sharing their breaths, not wanting to break their moment.

"Is that convincing enough?" murmured Rachel, her hands throwing Chloe's beanie off somewhere and letting her hands run through her blue hair.

And that reminded Chloe of a starry night, crickets song and two teenagers in love trying to understand and grasp the passion they felt for each other.

"I could be more convinced" replied Chloe and as she felt Rachel kiss her again, this time more passionately, she knew that both of them weren't going to get out of the class anytime soon.


End file.
